She's Back
by SaturnNights
Summary: Tails never forgot the day Fiona had left, but in life, everything comes full circle and soon, Tails will get the chance to do what has to be done.
1. Beginnings

**Hey everyone, just wanna say that I actually don't mind this pairing but the idea just hit me, hope you like it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Tails wasn't the strongest freedom fighter but was told he had the purest heart.

Unfortunately for him, it also meant the most devastating heartbreak.

Years earlier, Fiona, in a matter of moments, shattered the young foxes heart with her betrayal and in doing so took away a part of him altogether.

For a while he had blamed himself, his mind constantly tormenting him on how he should've tried harder to help her and what if she had stayed.

Eventually the pain became memories, they still hurt but he had to go on.

* * *

Tails' home.

Tails had finished work on his newest assault plane, the Tornado 4.

"Perfect, with this on our side, Eggman's as good as gone." Tails said, admiring his work.

Tails put away his tools and proceeded to take a break.

Tails stepped outside his workshop and immediately recoiled from the sunlight shining down on him.

 _"Ow! Damn, really has been a long time since I've been out." He thinks, rubbing his eyes._

"Better head into town, maybe a little social interaction will do me some good." Tails said.

He instantly took flight and set out for town.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Moebius had stagnated even further to the point where the planet was within days of rotting away.

Many lives had already been taken in the riots and those who managed to escape were few.

Many terrains had become wastelands where the inhabitants scrounged for resources.

Of course one of those individuals was Fiona Fox.

Scourge was one of the first to be looted and eliminated in the riots and as such anyone close either perished or were outcast.

Fiona had been digging through the remnants of the fallen, searching tirelessly for a way to her former home of Möbius.

Scourge had secretly hidden a stash of warp rings, unfortunately many were lost in the chaos, but that wouldn't stop her.

 _"Come on, there has to be at least one left." She thought as she continued to dig._

She worked her hands to the bone, bleeding from her fingertips all the way to her elbows.

Her breathing quick and her entire body covered in sweat and dirt.

Fortunately for her, fate was on her side that day.

By sunset she had witnessed a gleam of gold from the ground below her.

She increased her digging speed and sure enough, it was the warp ring.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" She laughed like a mad person at the sight of it.

The portal opened, she picked herself up and limped through it.

* * *

Back in Möbius.

Tails had returned home after picking up Sonic's new game.

 _"Sonic's so lucky, I wish I had another game, I haven't had one since I was little." He reminisces._

He unlocked the door and walked through into pitch darkness.

Reaching for the light switch, he freezes as he is pulled back, smashed against the wall with someone covering his mouth.

A small flicker of light gives way giving Tails enough time to see his captor.

 _"Fiona?!" His mind screams, trying to comprehend it._

"Did ya miss me fox boy?"

* * *

 **Alright, well hope it was okay. I wanted to go for slightly darker material. I hope you all have an awesome day.**


	2. The Deal

**Alright, welcome back. Just wanted to thank everyone for the support and I hope you all enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Tails sat in the darkness, slowly awakening to the sound of humming.

His eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times to clear his vision.

In his line of sight, from what he saw, he wished he'd stayed passed out.

He went to move but found himself confined to a chair.

Tails struggled, trying to move as much as he could, using the motion, hoping the ropes would loosen.

Of course the sound of it all caught her attention.

"Well, look who finally woke up." She says.

Tails growled in frustration.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Seems someone didn't get the memo, Moebius went under, everyone's either escaped or dead, lucky me I made it out in time." Fiona explains.

"So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out with Scourge?" Tails insulted.

Fiona glared and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare mention him! I swear if you say that name again I will end you!" She yelled, pulling out her blade and held it to his eye.

Tails had a look of fear but that quickly faded as a smirk few on his face.

"Point made." He said.

"Good." She said, sheathing her blade.

"You still haven't answered, why are you here?" Tails asked again.

"If you must know…Scourge is dead." She said.

Tails looked down, he almost felt sorry for her, he knew what it was like losing someone you loved.

"I managed to get back here, after that, I thought it'd be fun to visit some old friends." She said, with a disturbing grin.

Tails only chuckled in retort.

"Friends huh? I seem to remember you trying to destroy those same friends, a countless amount of times." Tails says wittily.

"True, however, I'm of no threat to anyone anymore, so if I were to have a well known freedom fighter speak on my behalf, I bet I'd be alright." Fiona suggested.

"And why would I do that?" Tails questions.

Fiona smirks and does something he hadn't expected.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for an intense kiss.

Tails eyes go wide at what she was was doing, he tried his hardest to fight back but in the end he couldn't.

Fiona eventually broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, smirking.

"That's why, you wanted me so long ago, well now you have me, I'm here now and I plan on having a little fun and I really don't want anyone in my way, so you're gonna tell everyone that I've changed and you'll be helping me in my endeavors, in exchange you get to be my little toy, deal?" She offers, taking a seat on his lap.

Tails weighed his options, on the one hand, he could refuse and risk being brutally beaten or murdered by her.

On the other hand he could just go along with whatever her plan was and figure out how to get out of it later.

Obviously he picked the latter.

"Deal." He muttered.

"Good, well it's late and I'm gonna go get some shut eye." She said walking over and pulled duct tape out of the cabinet.

"What's that for?!" Tails said in surprise.

"Just a precaution, I need my beauty sleep and I can't have you making any noise." Fiona says, covering his mouth.

"There we go, try not to move around too much, well goodnight, see you in the morning cutie." She says, blowing him a kiss.

Tails just sat there, reviewing the whole situation is his mind, coming to one conclusion.

 _"I am so screwed."_

* * *

 **Alright, well hope that was okay.**

 **Also, no, I will not be going the lemon route with this story, that ain't my style, sorry.**

 **Anyways, see you next time and have an awesome day.**


	3. Checking Out

**Back again, hope you all are liking it so far, thanks for all the feedback, I appreciate it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

The next morning had arrived.

Tails groaned in agony, waking up with searing pain all over his body.

 _"She had to come back." Tails thought._

The door down the hall creaked open, Fiona stepped out and walked over to him.

"Good morning, how's my favorite fox doing today?" Fiona asks in an over the top way.

 _"Really?" Tails thinks, giving her a unamused expression._

"Oh right, the tape, hang on." She says, ripping the tape unforgivingly off his mouth.

"Ah!" He screams.

"There feel better?" She asks, retaining her happy demeanor.

"Yeah, so much better." He says sarcastically.

"Awww, poor Tails, don't worry, today we're going on a little field trip." She says.

"What do you mean?" Tails asks.

"It means, today we get to go on our first date." She said.

"Okay, I'll bite, where are we going?" He asks.

"Just into town, I have some business to take care of." Fiona says.

"I don't like the sound of that." He thinks.

Fiona takes out her blade, cutting the ropes, effectively setting him free.

"Hey, why did you free me? you know I could easily get away." Tails wonders.

"I know, but I know my new toy would never even think about leaving me." She whispers, kissing him once more.

Tails mentally fought succumbing to her, but deep down he knew she was right.

Despite all the pain she had caused in the past, none of that mattered to Tails at the moment, he couldn't control himself.

Fiona broke the kiss and proceeded to drag him off.

* * *

Later in town.

Fiona had disguised herself and Tails in cloaks to remain undetected for now.

"I get why you have to wear one, but why me?" Tails asks.

"Like I said, I have some business to take care of and trust me with the plans I have, you're gonna want to remain anonymous." Fiona explains.

Feelings of fear and worry, wash over Tails, as he regrets his decision to join her.

"Well, we're here." Fiona says, interrupting Tails' thoughts.

Tails looks up to see, engraved in stone, Mobotropolis National Bank.

"Really Fiona, robbing a bank? Isn't that a little petty for you?" Tails criticizes.

Fiona just chuckles at his statement.

"I'm not robbing it cutie, I just have an old friend who works here and I just thought I'd pay him a visit." Fiona says, disturbingly sweet.

"Alright so why am I here?" Tails asks.

"Because I need someone to help me out afterwords, silly." Fiona says, pinching his cheek.

Fiona ascends up the steps of the building and enters the bank.

She tries not to draw attention to herself, slyly slipping past the guards, and into a small office in back.

Inside, a brown hedgehog was going through paperwork, peering up at the figure who had entered his office.

"Can I help you?" He asks.

The figure just smirks, lowering her hood to reveal Fiona, causing the hedgehog to back away in fear.

"So this is where you work now." She says, looking around.

"W-what are you doing here?" He stutters.

"Not much, just here to pay a visit to some old friends." She says, pulling out her blade.

"Fiona, please, have mercy." He whimpers, falling to his knees, cowering behind his desk.

 **"Mercy?!"** She yells.

 **"Mercy, like how you showed Scourge mercy, when you sold him out and took everything like those other... animals?!"** She shouts with rage emanating in her voice.

"I-I'm sorry." He whimpered, grabbing hold of her leg.

Fiona looked down at him, the rage on her face giving way to a crooked, disturbed smile.

* * *

Meanwhile outside.

Tails had been waiting patiently for Fiona.

 _"I got a bad feeling about this." He thought._

Sure enough, Fiona had returned, her pace much quicker than before.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Shut up and get walking." She said, frantically.

Tails increased his pace, now next to Fiona, he looked down to notice something peculiar.

The red stains now visible on her cloak.

Tails cringed at the image before him.

 _"She wouldn't…would she?" Tails contemplated._

Behind them, the sound of alarms rang out, as the authorities arrived at the scene.

 _"She would." Tails thought._

The two lost themselves in the crowd, as spectators were heading towards the scene of the crime.

Eventually making it out of the town, Tails and Fiona had returned to his home safely by nightfall.

Upon entering, Tails threw off his cloak and directed his frustration towards Fiona.

"What happened back there?!" He shouted.

"I told you, I had business to take care of." She answered.

"Don't give me that vague crap! What, happened?!" He retaliated.

"Fine, I got intel on some guys I used to know from Moebius, they were the ones who sold Scourge out, took him for everything he had and then left him to die while they escaped with their lives." Fiona said, grinding her teeth as her story went on.

Tails looked at her, in both understanding and shame.

"Look, I get why you would wanna get back at them, but taking that guys life, what were you thinking?!" Tails says.

"They had no problem letting Scourge die, why should I show them any mercy?" Fiona says, coldly.

Tails knew he couldn't reason with her.

"That's what I thought." She said, walking up to him.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand, but all you need to know, is that I need you now, I need an alibi and you're the only hope I have." Fiona says.

"So, you're just using me." Tails says, unsurprised.

Fiona wraps her arms around him and cuddles against his chest.

"Maybe, maybe not, all I know is, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, so you're helping me whether you like it or not." Fiona says, kissing him on the cheek.

Fiona yawns and heads up the stairs.

"Well, are you coming or what?" She asks.

Tails blushes and heads up to his room, laying down next to Fiona on the bed.

Fiona places her blade on the dresser beside her.

"Just in case." She says, smiling.

She cuddles up next to him once more and whispers goodnight to him.

Tails stared up at the sealing, sleep, escaping him.

Tails was trapped in her psychotic web, not knowing if he would ever escape.


	4. No Laughing Matter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Morning had come.

Tails made his way downstairs, to see Fiona flipping through channels.

Fiona sat there clicking the button over and over again with an almost transparent look on her face, like her mind wasn't even there.

Till finally she landed on the news, which had the headline...

 _Unidentified killers on the loose._

"Yesterday brought misfortune upon an employee of the Mobotropolis National Bank, as the victim was brutally attacked by an unknown individual." The news anchor reported.

The screen cut to an image of the victim, showing a mutilated hedgehog, before cutting back.

"Witness reports say they had seen two cloaked individuals feeling the scene moments later, nothing is known at this point, neither their motive or identities." He continues.

"If you have any information regarding this case, call the number in the screen." He finished, before Fiona turned it off.

Fiona giggled in delight at her crime, while Tails put his hand in the wall to support him as nausea took over.

Fiona seeing this went over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be alright." She whispered into his ear.

Tails' heartbeat grows faster with fear, guilt and embarrassment.

"How did I get into this?" He asks himself out loud, covering his face with his hands.

"Because you can't resist the persuasiveness of a woman." Fiona says.

Tails sighs, deep down, he knew she was right.

"Come on, I'm just having a little fun, once I'm done with the others, you won't have to worry and I'll be all yours." Fiona says cheerfully, leaping into Tails' arms bridal style.

Tails looks at the girl in his arms.

On the one hand he sees a the Fiona he used to know and wanted more than anything.

But on the other, he sees a deranged, warped woman, he can't even recognize.

Tails fought as hard as he could but his body started moving on it's own, leaning in, until a thought crossed his mind, breaking his mindless attraction.

"What do you mean others?" Tails asks her.

"Well I told you, a couple people who sold out Scourge made it out here, it's only two more, you'll help me out, right?" Fiona asks, giving him a pleading face.

Tails tried to look away, his instincts telling him to say no and turn her in, but her hold on him was to great.

"Fine." He mumbled.

Fiona smiled with joy as she kissed him on the cheek and leapt off.

"I'm gonna go grab my gear, get your cloak, there's someone I have to visit." Fiona says, running upstairs.

Tails grabs his cloak, putting it on and looking himself in the mirror.

He didn't like what he saw, but when Fiona was there, something about it seemed, different.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tails says, unenthusiastic.

* * *

Lake of Rings.

Fiona and Tails made their way to the Lake of Rings by sundown.

"So, who is it were looking for?" Tails asks.

Fiona curled her fists in anger.

"Touchy subject?" Tails questioned.

"It was a woman who Scourge was seeing on the side." Fiona said, her frustration building with each word.

Tails backed off a bit, knowing full well the kind of damage she can do.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Tails asks.

"Same as last time, I do my thing and you wait for me." Fiona says, walking off.

Tails simply finds a secluded spot to hide out, awaiting Fiona's return.

* * *

With Fiona.

Fiona entered what appeared to be an abandoned shack.

There she saw a woman, panting heavily as she ate scraps off a plate.

"Pathetic as always, aren't you Rosy?" Fiona insulted.

The pink hedgehog looked up, bursting out into demented laughter at the fox standing before her.

"Fiona, Fiona!" She screamed through the laughter.

Still laughing she stood up, pulling out her hammer.

"Scourgey was fun to play with, too bad he had to go." She said coldly, retaining that nightmarish smile.

Fiona growled, pulling out chains from her cloak.

The two stood there, staring each other down, unmoving for a good minute.

Finally with one swift motion, Fiona lunged forward, whipping her chains at Rosy.

One struck Rosy's face while the other wrapped around her hammer, disarming her.

Rosy merely giggled at this.

"Haven't had this much fun in awhile!" She shouted, going for the hammer.

Fiona whipped at her again, grabbing her arm and yanking her, throwing her across the room into a wall.

Rosy fell the floor, hitting it hard, but like everyone else, her laughter never ceased.

"That the best you got!" She yelled, getting back up for more.

Fiona grew more and more frustrated by the second.

No matter how much Rosy took, she just kept coming back.

The continuous laughter coming from the pink hedgehog tormenting her as it rang through her ears.

Fiona began flailing the chains about in every direction.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Fiona screamed out in agony.

Fiona dropping her chains, ran over and tackled the pink hedgehog to the floor, pounding her head in repeatedly.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Fiona screamed in Rosy's face, begging for the anguish to end.

Rosy's laughter continued for a moment, till finally the sounds of it started to fade.

Fiona looked at the pink hedgehog, to see her face drenched red with a huge smile and wide demented eyes, staring up at her.

Fiona had done it, she got up and exited the shack, taking one last look at her before she left.

Rosy's body lay there, unmoving, only for one sound escaping the girl in an almost whimper like noise.

"Ha ha ha."


	5. Date

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Tails sat there, staring out at the kingdom in the distance, wondering how he had sunk so low.

 _"They may have been criminals, but they didn't deserve this." He thought, replaying the images of Fiona's victims in his mind._

"Can't sleep?" Fiona says out of nowhere.

Tails flinches in surprise, but quickly gets back his composure.

"Yeah, what about you?" Tails asks.

"Nope, can't sleep without my favorite fox to cuddle up to." Fiona flirts.

Tails blushes, using all of his will to hold himself back.

 _"Control yourself Tails." He pleads to himself._

"Come on, lets get back to the house, we've got a big day tomorrow." Fiona says with a smirk.

 _"I don't like the sound of that." He thinks, joining her._

* * *

The Next Day.

Tails and Fiona returned to town.

Strangely enough, she had told Tails they wouldn't need their disguises.

 _"What is she up to?" Tails wondered, preparing for something unexpected._

Fortunately, unexpected is what he got.

They had arrived at a small restaurant on the outer part of town.

They both entered, being welcomed by a waitress and were seated.

"Uh, Fiona, what's going on?" Tails asked.

"Well I figured I've been here awhile but we haven't gone out yet, so I thought it might be nice if I took us out on a date." Fiona explained.

Tails raised his eyebrow in both confusion and skepticism.

"I promise, no drama, no threats and no death, just you and me." She promises him.

Tails broke eye contact with her, only for her to put her hand over his own.

He looked back to see Fiona giving him a smile.

Tails held back a grin and decided to just go with it.

The two of them had a nice time at the restaurant, went and saw a movie and returned to Tails' home.

 _Honestly, today was kind of nice, I don't approve of her actions but in a weird way, maybe this whole revenge thing was what was best for her." Tails thought._

They sat on the couch, Fiona cuddling up to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Well today was fun, we should do this more often." Fiona suggested.

Tails nodded, agreeing with her, only to be pulled into a kiss.

Fiona forced herself on him, Tails holding back, but eventually giving in.

In that moment, Tails' will had broken, he was her toy.

His emotions had gotten the better of him, he lost all control, but strangely, he liked it.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading. This was just a little side chapter to add to the next one, little break from the darkness and angst. However next time, we get back to it. Until then, see you next time and have an awesome day.**


	6. Loss

**Back again. I've gotten a little more feedback since last time so just wanted to thank everybody. Without further ado, let's get back to it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Tails had been both dreading and awaiting this day.

Fiona's final target was going to be paid a visit and to Tails it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

He cringed at the thought of that poor soul's life fading, but he was going along just to finally be rid of this madness and be with the one he loved.

 _"Almost time to get going, why did it have to be this way?" He questioned, wishing she had come back under better circumstances._

Tails paced, continuously staring at the clock, each second that passed feeling like years to him.

Suddenly, Fiona's voice rang through the halls, calling out to Tails.

"Just a few more minutes, darling." Fiona said.

Tails chuckled, seeing Fiona this way at home, while being a witness to her other nature.

Fiona walked out, handing Tails his cloak.

"So, where are we headed this time?" Tails asks while putting on his cloak.

"The big time, babe! We're going all the way to Castle Acorn." Fiona exclaims.

Tails almost tripped over nothing from the mere mention of it.

"What for?" He worried.

"Relax, our last guy we have to take care of, he works as a guard there now." Fiona explains.

"Fiona, there's like a hundred guards in the castle and it's well protected, how do you expect to pull this off?" Tails says, questioning her.

Fiona just smirks and pinches his cheek in an affectionate way.

"You'll see, though you won't need to wear your cloak just yet." She tells him.

Tails gives her a curious look and removes it.

"Alright then, you ready?" She asks him.

Tails just nods yes and they set out for the castle.

* * *

Later at Castle Acorn.

Fiona had explained the plan to Tails along the way, it was simple enough to him.

Tails had given her a communication device to keep in contact with him.

Tails walked up to the main gate, fortunately the main guards recognized him and he was instantly permitted entrance.

Fiona, as quick as she could, snuck around through the gate, completely undetected.

"Wait!" One of the guards called out.

Tails instantly froze, paralyzed in fear, while Fiona hid in the shadows.

"Mr. Prower, if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here so late?" The guard asks.

Tails breathes a sigh of relief and answers the guard.

"I'm just here to see Princess Sally." Tails says.

The guard nods, signifying an okay and the two part ways.

Tails enters the castle, Fiona following close behind while remaining hidden.

Tails makes it up to the royal bedroom, seeing Sally awaiting him.

"Tails, its been so long, I feel like I haven't heard from you in ages." Sally says, giving him a hug.

"So, what brings you up here?" She asks.

"Oh you know, just wanted to see how you were doing." Tails mumbles.

Suddenly a blue blur speeds into the room, Tails shudders at his arrival.

Sonic comes to a stop right in front of them.

"Tails, buddy, good to see ya." Sonic says.

"Yeah, same here." Tails says nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Fiona had hade her way through the corridors, searching for the last traitor.

After ten minutes of searching, she had managed to find him, out on a balcony, flirting with one of the maids.

She growled at the sight of him, he hadn't changed.

Fiona signaled Tails with her device, letting him know it was time.

* * *

Back to Tails.

Tails had managed to keep the small talk up with Sonic and Sally in the meantime.

Once Tails' device started beeping, he had gotten the message.

"Well, looks like I have to get going, I'll see you soon." Tails said.

"See ya bro." Sonic said.

Sally gave him another hug and hoped he would come back soon.

Tails left the room, making his way down the hall, into an empty room, changing into his robe.

Within a minute, Tails was by Fiona's side once more, prepared for her to do her worst.

"I see you're still a creep as always." Fiona said.

The maid instantly rushed off, warning the staff and royals of the intruders.

The guard went into a panic, attempting to run off with her, only for him to be dragged back by a rope around his neck.

Fiona, with all her strength, flipped him over the balcony, tying the rope to it, hanging him.

 _"Too easy." She thought._

The sounds of the guards footsteps grew closer and closer.

"Come on!" Fiona yelled as she grabbed Tails by the wrist, jumping off the balcony and taking him with her.

"Quick, close the gate!" Sally ordered.

The gates slowly started to close, unfortunately it was too late.

The two of them made their way out, slipping through the gate by the skin of their teeth.

"They got away." Sally said in frustration.

"Not for long." Sonic says.

Sonic rushed up to the rooftop, charging up his spin dash and launches himself off it and over the gate.

Sonic lands, looking around, getting the two in his sights and immediately charges after them.

Fiona and Tails manage to get into the city, using the crowd as cover.

Fiona pulls Tails into a dimly lit alley.

"I think we lost him." Tails says, out of breath.

"Yeah." Fiona says.

Fiona strangely enough, pulls a pair of handcuffs from her cloak.

"What are those for?" Tails asks.

Fiona pulls her hood down to get a good look at him before smirking.

"This." She says, cuffing him to the pipe running down the side of the building.

"Fiona, what's going on?" Tails questions.

Fiona starts to laugh softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Sorry about this sweetie but this is where we part ways." Fiona starts.

Realization hits Tails in the hardest of ways.

"You were a lot of fun, but you see, now that their all gone, your services are no longer required." Fiona says.

"But…I thought…" Tails barely could get his words out.

"Awww, that's so adorable, you thought I meant it when I said we would be together." Fiona insults him.

Tails hangs his head, in regret and shame.

"Now, you wait here and be a good fox until Sonic finds you, oh I can just imagine his face when he finds out what you've done, so much disappointment." Fiona continues her mental tormenting.

"Well, I have to get going, bye foxy." Fiona says, forcing herself on him one last time, mashing her lips in his, so hard she bruised them.

Fiona smirked, running off, into the city.

Tails just stood there, a tear falling, as all the pain came flooding back to him tenfold.

Sure enough, Sonic found his way to the alley after combing the city.

He saw the cloaked figure, cuffed to the pipe, chuckling a little at the sight.

"Well, looks like someone beat me to the job." Sonic says.

"Still, I'm taking you back to the castle, the Princess will decide your fate for your crimes." Sonic said, his tone going more serious.

"Now, let's see who you are, see what kind of guy who could do something this cruel." Sonic stated.

Sonic ripped off the hood, revealing to him the last person he would've expected to see.

"No." Sonic says softly in disbelief.

Sonic falls to his knees, his mind fighting against itself in confusion, denying what was right in front of him.

"Tails?"


	7. Speeding Bullet

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Sonic broke the cuffs, freeing Tails.

Sonic looked at him, not wanting to believe what was right in front of him.

"Tails…what's going on?" Sonic questioned him.

Tears will still running down his face as he looked to the streets, hoping he could catch a glimpse of the fox who had just betrayed him.

But it was no use, she was gone, leaving him as the fool again.

"Tails?" Sonic continued.

"I'm sorry." Tails croaked out.

"Tails, tell me, what happened?" Sonic said, growing more concerned.

Tails inhaled, trying to calm down and proceeded to tell Sonic all he needed to hear.

"Fiona." Tails simply said.

Sonic flinched at the mere mention of her name.

Instantly his face contorted with anger and rage.

"What did she do?" Sonic grumbled, grinding his teeth.

From there, Tails explained the entire situation.

From Fiona's return, to her offer, all the way down to her elimination plan.

They had made it back to the castle, the guards regrouping in case of another intruder.

Tails sighed as he was led to the guest room.

"It's my fault, she had me wrapped around her finger the whole time, I let her get away with it." Tails berated himself.

"Look, you made a mistake, besides you didn't hurt anyone and you'll make everything right by bringing her to justice." Sally tried to comfort him.

Tails buried his face in a pillow.

Sally frowned and left the room to leave him be for now.

 _"He didn't deserve this, he's innocent, he doesn't need this pain." Sally thought._

"Hey!" Sonic called out.

"I alerted the guards, a few have gone out to track her down, a few others are alerting the public." Sonic told her.

Sally merely nodded, looking back at the door to the guest room.

Sonic placed a hand on he shoulder and attempted to give her his trademark smile.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." He tried to reassure her.

* * *

Morning.

Everyone had woken up on edge, nobody knew what to expect this day.

Tails made his way to the throne room.

Overhearing a conversation between Sonic and Sally.

"The guards located her hiding out in Tails' home." Sonic said.

"Why would she go there?" Sally asked.

"She knows me too well, she knew I'd let Tails go, she was planning on taking Tails hostage when he returned." Sonic explained.

Sally clenched her hands into fists, Fiona was going down, one way or another.

"Have the guards ready in case, I set out in an hour." Sonic said.

Sonic ran off to prepare.

Tails followed closely behind, he wasn't gonna let this go.

"I'm going with you." Tails said.

Sonic turned around, seeing Tails standing tall and determined.

"This whole mess started with me, it's time I set things right." Tails said.

Sonic thought about it for a moment, but he knew Tails wasn't going to back down.

Instead he nodded in understanding and after preparing, the two set out to confront Fiona.

* * *

Tails' home.

Tails and Sonic made it back to the house with stealth enforcers trailing them.

"You ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Tails said.

They both charged in, breaking down the door, only to find no one.

"They told me she was here, where is sh-" Sonic started, being interrupted by a kick to the chest.

Fiona leapt out, surprising both of them and proceeded to attack them.

Fiona kicked Sonic against the wall, then tackled Tails to the floor, clawing at his face.

Fiona growled and hissed insanely as she brutally struck Tails, pinning him down.

Sonic spin dashed Fiona, knocking her out the window.

Sonic helped Tails up and the two ran outside.

Fiona in immense pain, duh her finger into the ground, trying to lift herself up.

"Freeze! We have you surrounded!" One of the stealth enforcers informed, as the rest surrounded her.

Sonic and Tails looked to them, Sonic smirking down at their new prisoner.

But that smirk was wiped off his face the moment he heard that faint sound growing louder and louder.

Fiona was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked.

"Well boys, you caught me, but if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" Fiona shouted, leaping up, pulling out her revolver and taking aim at Tails.

The enforcers quickly shot their tranquilizers, knocking her out cold.

But they weren't quick enough, the revolver went off.

In a split second, everything stopped.

The next thing he knew, Tails was on the ground.

He checked himself, looking for any wounds, but there were none.

He breathed a sigh of relief, until he saw it.

The pool of red, flowing towards him.

Looking to his side, he saw the image that would be ingrained in his mind forever.

He had survived, but at a cost he would've never payed.

Sonic lay there… **dead.**


	8. Leave It All

**Welcome, everyone, to the final chapter. I'd like to thank you all for reading and the support you've given.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

In Tails eyes, it seemed to be all a blur.

In the matter of a single moment, everything, his entire world, had changed.

Tails just stayed there, unmoving, unfeeling, as the guards detained Fiona and carried her away.

* * *

One Week Later.

The news of Sonic's death had spread across the entire planet.

Everyone remarking it as the unthinkable and the death of a hero.

Grief struck the hearts of many, they thought it wasn't possible, that the blue speedster himself would never fall.

But there he was, laying lifeless in that coffin, for the world to see.

The skies grew dark as they laid him in the ground, to his final rest.

After a few hours, the crowd of mourners gave their final farewells to Sonic, Sally breaking down, unable to finish as she lost control of her emotions.

The crowd dispersed, slowly leaving the grave, each looking back one last time.

Silence was all that was left until the rain came down.

Not a moment later, a familiar figure appears, stopping at the grave.

Tails falls to his knees as he breaks down into tears, placing a hand on the tombstone.

"I'm sorry." He says through the sobs.

"I promise you, I'll make you proud, I promise." Tails says, wiping the tears away as the rain starts to fall harder.

Tails picks himself off the ground, shedding one last tear for his friend.

Walking away from the graveyard, his face turns from one of grief to one of contempt.

 _"One last thing I have to take care of."_

* * *

Mobotropolis Prison.

Tails walked along the dull, dimly lit corridor.

Two guards followed behind him, guiding him towards the end of the hall, stopping at a door.

Opening the door, Tails walked into a small room, sitting down in front of a glass screen with a metal desk running along it.

Seconds later, a door on the other side opened, walking in, cuffed and chained, was Fiona.

Fiona sat opposite him, staring through the screen at Tails, flashing a smirk.

"How's it going, darling." She said mockingly.

Tails just sat there, unresponsive, almost like he didn't care.

Fiona leaned over, pushing her waste against the desk, her face getting closer to the screen as her voice grew more whisper like.

"You know I never meant to really hurt blue boy, he's the one who made the mistake." Fiona says with a smile.

Tails clenches his fist under the desk, looking down to avoid eye contact.

"You know I didn't do anything wrong, all those other crimes were justified, they were traitors who had to be dealt with." Fiona tried to convince him.

"I don't mind keeping my promise to you babe." She says flirtatiously.

"All you have to do is vouch for me, I can be out of here in no time, they'll let me go fr-" She starts.

"No." Tails interrupted.

Fiona flinches the moment he speaks up.

"No?" Fiona says in disbelief.

"What do you mean no!" She says, her voice growing louder.

Tails raised his head, looking her dead in the eye.

"You took away my best friend, you used me for your dirty work and for your entertainment…" He trails off.

"You broke me twice." He says.

"You've caused too much pain to everyone, you went too far, I won't let this happen again." Tails says, with conviction.

Tails moves his face closer, almost touching hers.

"Have fun rotting in prison, bitch." Tails says, his tone growing darker as the words came out.

Fiona's eyes grew wide at the fox.

Tails got up from the chair and headed towards the door.

Looking over his shoulder slightly, he said the words he'd been wanting to say for so long.

"I'm done."

Fiona fell back into her chair as Tails exited the room.

The guards walked in immediately after to remove her and take her to her cell.

"No! You can't do this to me!" She yelled, putting up a struggle.

The guards yanked her out of the chair, dragging her past the other cells, as the other prisoners laughed, whistled and tried to lunge and claw at the fox.

Finally, at the end, remained a confinement room.

The guards pushed her inside, locking the door, laughing on the other side as they joked about her liking her cell mate.

Fiona shuddered at the thought, until an eerie laughter filled the room.

Turning around she gasped at the familiar pink figure standing before her.

"Rosy?" She said in fear.

Rosy's demented giggles grew louder, as she walked closer, revealing her mangled face and body from their fight.

"Hello Fiona." She croaked out, her voice raspy from the damage.

"But...you?" Fiona blurts out in disbelief.

"Surprise!" Rose shouts.

"Now it's time for round 2, time to play!" Rose squeals in delight, slowly creeping her way towards Fiona.

Fiona cowers against the wall.

"Nooooooo!" Fiona screams in agony.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Rosy's demented laughter unending, as insane joy filled her heart.

The two sounds would escape the room, chilling everyone in the prison to the bone, till finally…silence.

* * *

With Tails.

He was finally free of her grasp.

The regrets, the torment, the heartbreak, all washing away from that moment.

He mourned for his fallen friend, but as he promised, he would do his best to make his hero proud.

Looking up at the sky, the clouds dispersed, giving way to the setting sun.

Tails set out, wandering down the road to return home.

With his mistakes behind him, tomorrow would be a new beginning.


End file.
